


Big Mistake

by Theothers



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheesy Lines, I edited the summary, M/M, Storm headcanon, lots of fluff, scaredy cat! Makoto, sousuke being really dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theothers/pseuds/Theothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke knows that when he makes his lover angry he will have to work hard to get forgiveness, but sometimes he is lucky enough to get a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here I come with my first fanfic of my favorite otp.  
> English is not my first language so tell me if you found some errors. thanks!!

"Uwaah" a little scream sounded in the dark of the room, the body under the thick blankets was shaking slightly, the place occasionally illuminated with light of the electric storm that was passing through Tokyo at the time.  
Another thunderous ray made the room tremble, Makoto under the covers tried to stay calm, it was only a little storm... Right?  
"Hey, everything's okay?" The severe and manly voice of Sousuke was heard in the room. "I thought I had listened you scream a while ago"  
The head of Makoto appeared from below the covers a little flushed. Sousuke observed the slight movement of his body when a new lightning was seen.  
"Y-yes, everything is alright, don't worry about me."  
"You're not very fond of storms, Do you think I don't know you?"  
"I'm fine Sousuke"  
"So, you're still mad at me" he directed one of his hands to his messy hair. "Can we please stop this fight? I miss sleeping with you in the same bed"  
Makoto's cheeks flushed, he hid in the blankets once again, then he heard sousuke's steps getting closer and closer.  
"Please forgive me, I can be kind of an asshole sometimes"  
"I know that"  
"Come on Makoto" the lightning illuminated the room again, rain getting stronger. "it's been a week"  
"I'm fine by myself, go away Sousuke"  
"Okay" he simply said "If you need something I'll be in the next room..."  
Steps became increasingly weaker, the door slid back close.  
Makoto sighed, his green eyes looked at the ceiling of his room. It was very hard having to deal with Sousuke when he behaved like a child, but at the end he was still his boyfriend and he had fallen in love with every single one of those small defects. Maybe he was too severe. 

 

The storm became stronger with the pass of the hours, Makoto was unable to close his eyes, he hated this kind of climatic conditions, even more when he was alone.  
He rose from his comfortable nest of blankets and slid the door of his room slowly, Sousuke was asleep on the futon, his steady breathing.  
Makoto knelt beside him and moved his shoulder slowly trying to wake him up.  
"Sou, Sousuke please wake up"  
"Uh?" He said while trying to focus on the face in front of him in the dark. "Can't sleep?"  
The brunette nodded once.  
"Come here"  
Makoto came beside Sousuke under the blankets, his face against the chest of his boyfriend while the others hands caressed his back.  
"Sou, sorry if I was rude with you"  
"It's alright, don't worry and try to sleep"  
The arms around Sousuke's waist tightened a bit when the light of the lightning appeared in the room once again, it was almost cute. His hand traveled to the brown locks, caressing his hair trying to tranquilize him.  
"I'm here, now you have nothing to fear, I love you so much, I don't want to fight anymore"  
"Me neither, I love you too and missed you"

On the faces of the two men formed a wide smile, Sousuke reached with one hand his partner's face, lifting it until both were at the same height then joining their lips in a gentle touch, both faces still smiling, who would say that love could make them feel so good.  
When sousuke's tongue was introduced into the opposite cavity Makoto was carried away by the pleasant sensation.  
"Umm" he hummed.  
"I think is late for this kind of thing babe, we should sleep"  
Makoto nodded once, his face once again against his broad chest with a silly smile on his face. His boyfriend caressing his back, just with his heartbeat close he knew that everything will be alright. 

 

At sunrise both were still in the futon, Makoto sleeping profoundly, his face with a peaceful expression, his hair all messy and drooling a little. For Sousuke this was the perfect way to start a new day, his beautiful boyfriend beside him resting while he just watched, hours spent without feeling exhausted, watching Makoto was his favorite thing to do. 

"Sou..." The other hummed, eyes still closed "stop watching, it's annoying"  
"Oi" Sousuke smiled a little patting his hair "Don't be rude, it's been a week since I got to see you this close" 

Makoto laughed hiding from he glance of his boyfriend down the blankets. 

"I love mornings" Sousuke smiled putting his hands behind his head "Your laugh, messy hair, no shirts... It's just like when we have sex"  
"Oh my god, shut up Sousuke"  
"You love me sweetie" 

Sousuke placed his body on top of his partner, having a clearer view of his big green eyes. He couldn't help the little smile spreading across his lips. He was so incredibly lucky to wake up next to someone so friendly, caring and breathtakingly handsome.

"Fuck I love you so much, I could shout it out"  
"You're so cheesy in the mornings" Makoto moved from below the body above him with a lot of effort, Sousuke's body was pretty heavy.  
"It's the truth, I only say the truth" 

He returned to accommodate his arms under his head while Makoto stood up and poked his head out the window, rainy weather made him desire to return to bed and to the warmth of the body next to him.

"I'm thinking about something cheesy to say"  
"Don't-"  
"Oh! I have it, listen, Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty nice ass"  
"I just can't deal with you anymore, you're such a big dork"  
"I have been doing research Makoto, consider my efforts. I have another, is your daddy a baker? Because you've got some nice buns"  
"Shut up"  
"Oh come on, you're so bori-"

The incomplete sentence was lost in the air, Makoto attacked the lips of his partner with hungry, Sousuke, impressed by the sudden attack lasted a few seconds to answer as it should. Makoto's tongue tangled with others while his hands went to his dark locks, only separated when the air became necessary for both of them. 

"Cool, it seems now I have a boner" Sousuke said with puffy lips.  
"I'll kiss or fuck you as much as you want, just please shut up"  
"Tachibana Makoto you have no idea in what you're getting" Sousuke and his severe voice placed Makoto under his body once again "you owe me a week, the one you left me without sex, remember?"

Makoto gulped watching the clear blue eyes above like an open book, his face transmitting lust. 

"Big, big mistake"

**Author's Note:**

> Little cheesy fanfic that I wrote some days ago!  
> I'll start exams in some days, in a week or so I'll come with something new! 
> 
> Comments are really appreciated!!  
> Thanks! 
> 
> Tumblr: thelightwoodfamily.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks to my Parabatai for Her help! (suchasadbeautifullie.tumblr.com)


End file.
